deckstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Sworn to the ways of the Provenants, your pledge to restore the Sacred Spire will require a seemingly endless journey of Quests, with the ultimate goal of mending the Cycle of Ages. As you defeat and collect rogue Guardians that have stormed down upon the Ravian lands, their Essences will become reunited with the power of the Sacred Spire. CARD PUZZLES As you collect Guardians, they are slotted into the facets of the Sacred Spire, depicted on the CARD PUZZLE within your COLLECTION screen. Each 9-Card Puzzle page exhibits a theme, grouping like-Guardians together. For example, there is BEAST page as well as a WATER page. Note, the same Guardian can exist on multiple pages allowing you to earn bonus progress for collecting a single Card. Also note, not all Cards currently exist on Puzzle pages. More Card Puzzle pages will become available as the Sacred Spire continues to mend itself. The Sacred Spire honors your efforts to reclaim its Guardians by unlocking Soulgem rewards for collecting adjacent Cards. Complete all the 9-Card Puzzle pages to help mend the Cycle of Ages and claim all of the Soulgems! QUEST PUZZLES Quest Puzzles contain Cards, buried beneath a set of 9 individual Quests. Complete all of the Quests to unlock the Card and add it to your Collection. Along the way, the player earns smaller rewards, like Starstones, for completion of each individual Quest. The types of Quests vary greatly, requiring the player to engage in all aspects of the game. Check back on your progress often because you may be unaware of completed Quests with rewards to claim. Once a Quest Puzzle is completed, a new one will become available, assuming they haven’t all been completed already. DAILY QUESTS Separate from the Card and Quest Puzzles, players also have 3 active Daily Quests, which reward Darkstones for their completion. View your Daily Quest progress from the MENU screen at any time outside of battle. Progress of these Quests will carry over from day to day, until they are completed. The Daily Quests are displayed from easiest to hardest, where the bottom Quest slot is expected to take the most time to complete. The amount of Darkstones you receive is based on this measured difficulty. Any Quest that is completed will be replaced by a Quest of relatively equal difficulty on the following day. Complete all 3 Daily Quests within the same day to maximize your Darkstone rewards and refresh a new batch on the next day. Players have the option to TAP the “DISMISS” button if they want to skip an active Quest, for whatever reason. They’ll forfeit the rewards but the Quest slot will be replaced by a new Quest on the following day. All completed Daily Quests have a chance to return in the future, including those that are dismissed. TIP: Sometimes, your active Daily Quest conditions will overlap, meaning you can earn progress on multiple Quest slots at the same time. Now that’s efficiency! Category:Beginners Guide